


Everything Is Exciting, Particularly Existence

by wordslinging



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Accidental Service Kink, Cecil's Fashion Sense, Crossdressing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, No Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil wears lingerie under menswear. Carlos is into it. </p><p>That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Exciting, Particularly Existence

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, I haven't really gone into the particulars of my headcanon for their appearances, Cecil's possibly inhuman nature, etc. So basically there are no third eyes or tentacles, but otherwise, feel free to picture them however you want!
> 
> This was also not originally envisioned as a story where Cecil and Carlos both have at least a mild service kink, but it ended up that way, so there's that. Thanks to ohnoktcsk for beta-ing, and enjoy!

One of the things Carlos has observed about Cecil is that while his idea of casual weekend attire includes tunics and furry pants, his weekday wardrobe tends toward a sharper, more conservative aesthetic. Of course, it's conservative by Night Valean standards, which means a lot of bright colors and busy patterns, often in combinations Carlos would never have thought would work until he sees Cecil in them. But in terms of structure, Cecil's menswear is always impeccably made and neatly worn, pleated slacks and waistcoats in spite of the desert heat, perfectly knotted ties, cuffs rolled and buttoned with almost military precision.

Which is why it's a bit of a surprise the first time Carlos unbuttons one of his neat dress shirts and finds a silky, lace-edged camisole under it.

They're curled up on Carlos's couch together after dinner. They've been on enough dates without any serious crises happening that Carlos is cautiously starting to believe this whole dating idea might not be doomed to failure after all. They've progressed from a single uncertain kiss in Cecil's car to quick kisses hello and lingering kisses goodnight, and, last Friday, full-on making out in the back of the Night Vale movie theater. 

Today's a Tuesday, and their track record with weeknight dates isn't great, but today the City Council placed a 24-hour ban on anything troublesome happening, which means they both wrapped up work early and Carlos felt emboldened enough to suggest that he cook. Dinner goes well, Cecil insists on helping clean up (insists rather forcefully, his tone suggesting that in Night Vale, not helping clean up after your date cooks is something more serious than just a breach of good manners), and then they move to the couch.

There's very little talking and considerably more kissing for several minutes. Cecil slides his hands under Carlos's lab coat and makes an encouraging noise when Carlos fingers the buttons of his royal blue, pinstriped waistcoat. The lab coat and the waistcoat both get tossed aside, Cecil's fingers creep under the hem of Carlos's t-shirt while Carlos works on Cecil's lavender paisley tie, and then he starts on the buttons of Cecil's seafoam green shirt before pausing when he finds what's underneath.

"Carlos?" Cecil asks when Carlos apparently pauses long enough to make him wonder. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Carlos says quickly, because while this is unexpected and intriguing, it's definitely not wrong. "Just--" He runs one finger gently along the neckline of the camisole. It's a pale, silvery gray, and the lace is soft and not at all scratchy under his fingertip, Cecil's skin warm beneath it. "Do you, uh, do you wear these a lot?"

"Pretty often," Cecil says. He looks like he wants to say more, but then presses his lips together, watching Carlos like he's trying to gauge his reaction. 

"It's gorgeous on you," Carlos says, because it is, and Cecil beams and pulls him into another kiss.

They don't undress any further than their shirts that night, which still leaves them a lot of territory to explore. Carlos makes detailed mental notes on the way the skin at the base of Cecil's throat tastes compared to the shell of his ear, the parts of Carlos he lavishes the most attention on, the sounds he makes when Carlos slides his hands over the silk covering his chest and stomach. Cecil puts his hands all over Carlos's bare torso and keeps up a murmured litany of compliments and bites his shoulder, which also falls into the "unexpected but good" category.

Cecil finally eases away, pressing one more kiss to Carlos's mouth before he sits back. "I should probably head home," he says apologetically. "The Sheriff's Secret Police have really been cracking down on curfew violations lately."

"Okay," Carlos says, reaching to smooth Cecil's hair down where it's mussed. "Are you free this weekend?"

They make plans of the "declaring intent to do something but not settling on what" variety, and Carlos helps gather up Cecil's clothes. Cecil doesn't bother putting his waistcoat or tie back on, but does button his shirt high enough that the camisole doesn't show before they kiss goodnight in Carlos's doorway. 

***

Carlos is nervous about asking Cecil about his lingerie, because he doesn't want to give Cecil the impression that he has a problem with it, but he has a lot of questions. Most of what he knows about this sort of thing comes from having friends who were into the drag scene in college. From a purely scientific standpoint he has a healthy respect for the exploration of different forms of gender expression, and from a personal standpoint he can appreciate nice-looking clothes on a nice-looking man no matter what department they came from. But he's never experimented with any kind of crossdressing or gender play himself, or had a boyfriend who did.

He finally brings it up one afternoon while they're lounging on a blanket together in Mission Grove Park. They're both sort-of-working; Cecil's working on ideas for opening broadcast lines, typing them into his phone since writing implements are still forbidden, while Carlos collects samples of the small luminescent flowers that he's certain just started sprouting in the park this week, despite the Parks Department's insistence that the glow-pansies have been there all along, do not question the glow-pansies, the glow-pansies will not harm you. But they're sitting close together with their shoes off, absently playing footsie, and it hasn't escaped Carlos's notice that instead of socks, Cecil's feet are covered by nylon stockings, pale pink with a diamond pattern running up the sides.

Carlos carefully puts his sample kit away, waits for Cecil to stop typing, and then clears his throat. "Can I, uh--can I ask you something?" he begins, and puts his hand on Cecil's foot, fingers curling around his ankle. "About this?"

"Anything you want," Cecil says, looking up at him with a smile, and Carlos almost squirms because he still doesn't really get how Cecil can be so _open_ all the time.

"What's the attraction?" he asks. "I mean, obviously it looks nice, but is there more to it than that?"

Cecil cocks his head to one side, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, it feels nice, too. And I've always liked lingerie better than boxers and briefs, you know, even when I was a kid walking around the mall and whatnot." He looks down for a moment, smiling crookedly. "And when I wear it under my work clothes, I like the contrast, and that it's like a secret. Nobody knows it's there except me, and now you." He pauses, then adds, "Well, and the Faceless Old Woman who secretly lives in my home. And probably the Sheriff's Secret Police--"

Carlos leans over, putting two fingers to Cecil's lips. "Can we just...leave it at you and I?"

"Okay." Cecil looks at him fondly, indulgently, like Carlos is being silly to not want to think about local law enforcement knowing what kind of underwear the populace has on, or about the Faceless Old Woman being in all their homes all the time, which is among the things about Night Vale he's still having a tough time coming to grips with. 

They're quiet for a bit, and then Cecil says, "I'm glad you like it." It's soft, but with a lot of feeling behind it.

"I do," Carlos tells him. "A lot."

Cecil smiles and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together, and rubs his foot against Carlos's leg.

***

A few nights later, they get dinner at a place that's a little more upscale than most of their previous dates. Carlos wears slacks and a nice button-down under his lab coat instead of just throwing on a flannel shirt and jeans, and Cecil wears a gray silk waistcoat with a subtle ombre effect over a pale blue shirt with a yellow-and-gray checked bowtie. Carlos can't help but wonder what he's got on under that, and if maybe he'll get to see more of it tonight than he has so far.

When they leave the restaurant and get in Carlos's car, Carlos cups Cecil's cheek in one hand and leans over to kiss him, because Cecil just really looks like he needs to be kissed, right then and there. Cecil hums and lifts his hand to Carlos's face as well, stroking his cheek gently. 

Carlos didn't really mean to start something right here in the car, but the kiss gets deeper, and he leans closer until the armrest is digging into his stomach and he has Cecil pressed back against the door, Cecil's hands in his hair and tongue in his mouth.

When the kiss finally breaks, they stay close enough for Carlos to feel Cecil's breath on his face before Cecil strokes his cheek again and says, "Let's go."

"Right." Carlos pulls back, straightens, and puts the car in drive. "Uh. Where?"

"Anywhere that's not a parking lot," Cecil says at first, and then, "My place is closest."

As soon as they're in Cecil's apartment, Cecil tugs Carlos closer by the lapels of his lab coat, and Carlos puts his hands on Cecil's waist and kisses him deeply.

"My bedroom's through here," Cecil says, backing toward the hallway that leads off the front room. "If you want--"

Carlos slides his hands down to Cecil's hips and pulls him closer. He's half-hard already, and it feels like Cecil is, too. "I want," he says in a low voice.

Cecil's bedroom is small, most of the floor space taken up by a wide bed frame and what looks like one entire wall taken up by closet space. The furniture and decor are eclectic, but there's a tendency toward soft, homey fabrics and warm colors. It looks like a perfect cozy retreat to come home to after spending the day reporting the news in Night Vale.

They stand at the foot of the bed kissing; Carlos shrugs out of his lab coat when Cecil pushes it down his shoulders, and starts taking Cecil apart piece by piece, slowly and carefully. He gets Cecil down to his shirt, then unbuttons that, revealing a black camisole underneath. Carlos pauses to let Cecil get his shirt off and for both of them to kick off their shoes, then lets his hands come to rest on the waistband of Cecil's pants.

"It kind of feels like I'm opening a present," he says, then hastily adds, "I mean, I know this is something you do for yourself, not for me--I don't mean to--"

Cecil stops him with a finger on his lips, smiling, his eyes warm and bright. "It can be for you, too, if you want it to be."

Carlos nods, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Thank you," he whispers. He undoes Cecil's fly and pushes his slacks down, then steps back to look. "Oh _fuck_ , Cecil--"

Cecil has on black nylons that come to just above his knees, and hooked into the lace borders are suspenders that run up to a garter belt over black panties. There's a faint trail of hair leading down from his belly and the outline of his cock stands out under the black silk, and Carlos is filled with an overwhelming need to _touch_.

"Can I--" he starts, and then just sinks onto his knees, putting his hands on Cecil's hips and looking up at him.

Cecil sucks in a deep breath, hands going to Carlos's hair. "Whatever you want, just--just touch me, Carlos, please--"

Carlos leans forward and mouths at Cecil's cock through the fabric of the panties, and Cecil moans loudly, fingers tightening in his hair. Carlos traces the shape of Cecil's cock with his tongue, kisses it, then looks up again, sliding his hands down to Cecil's thighs as he does so. 

"You look so good," he says, rubbing his hands up and down where the stockings give way to Cecil's skin, feeling the contrast of textures there. "You're gorgeous, Cecil."

Cecil fucking _glows_ at the praise, cupping Carlos's face in his hands and rubbing his thumb over Carlos's lower lip. " _You're_ gorgeous," he replies. "You always are, but I hope you don't mind my saying I like seeing you like this, on your knees for me."

Carlos shows just how much he doesn't mind by kissing Cecil's thumb and then leaning forward again, nuzzling at his cock. Cecil pets his hair and sighs out his name, and Carlos feels like maybe he could just stay here forever, or at least until his knees get sore. 

He pulls back and fingers the hem of the panties. "Can I take these off?" he asks, and when Cecil nods, Carlos unclips the suspenders and pushes the garter belt higher up on Cecil's hips so he can hook his fingers in the waistband of the panties and pull them down.

Carlos licks a stripe up the length of Cecil's cock and then takes it in his mouth, curling one hand around the base. Cecil's moan this time is soft and breathy, and his fingers work through Carlos's hair, careful not to pull. Carlos thinks maybe he wouldn't mind if Cecil did pull, but they can investigate that idea later. Right now he just wants to focus on Cecil. He plans to thoroughly catalog everything Cecil likes best and become an expert at it, but for now he just sucks steadily, runs his tongue up and down the shaft, reaches his hand back to cup Cecil's balls. It doesn't take long before Cecil gasps out that he's close, and Carlos pulls back and finishes him off with his hand, spit making the slide of his palm swift and easy while Cecil falls apart above him, bucking into Carlos's hand and crying out. 

Cecil's legs look a little shaky afterward, and he sits down on the edge of the bed, the panties bunched up around his ankles. Carlos looks around uncertainly for a moment and then just shrugs and wipes his hand on his discarded lab coat. Hopefully he'll remember to throw it in the laundry when he gets home.

Cecil puts a hand on his shoulder, tugging gently, and Carlos shuffles closer, still on his knees, and stretches up to kiss him. He curls his hand around Cecil's calf, stroking the nylon. 

After a moment Cecil urges Carlos to stand, undoing his fly and pushing his slacks and boxers down. "Come lie down with me?" he says with an inviting smile, and Carlos nods and steps out of his slacks before settling on the mattress. Cecil stands for a moment, kicking away his panties and shedding his camisole. He slides the garter belt down his hips and off, but leaves the stockings on as he comes back to the bed. He stretches out next to Carlos, turned on his side, and Carlos puts a hand on his waist, leaning in to kiss him. Cecil puts a hand on his chest, stroking his skin gently.

"Sweet Carlos," he croons, which is better than "perfect Carlos" but still makes Carlos blush. "What can I do for you?"

That's easy. "Your hand?" Carlos prompts, and Cecil smiles and trails his fingers down over Carlos's chest and stomach. He takes his time, exploring Carlos's body carefully and thoroughly, and Carlos is painfully hard by the time Cecil's hand finally wraps around his cock. He thrusts into Cecil's grip as Cecil's hand moves over him, tilting his head up to catch Cecil's mouth in a messy, uncoordinated kiss. Cecil strokes him firmly and runs his thumb over the head of Carlos's cock, and Carlos moans against Cecil's mouth and comes hard, shaking.

They lie quietly for a while, Cecil's sticky hand resting low on Carlos's stomach, before Cecil kisses his cheek and murmurs, "Be right back." He eases away, coming back a few moments later with a damp washcloth. He cleans them both up, then settles back down next to Carlos, who puts his arms around him.

"That was amazing," Cecil tells him softly, and Carlos smiles and kisses him. 

" _You're_ amazing," he replies.

Carlos ends up staying the night, even though they hadn't planned on it. He puts his boxers back on to sleep in while Cecil changes into pajamas (pants with a pattern of cats on them and an ancient-looking NVCR t-shirt with a rip under one arm), uses a spare toothbrush Cecil has on hand, and falls asleep with one arm thrown across Cecil's chest and Cecil's soft, rhythmic breathing in his ear.

In the morning, Carlos texts his team to let them know he'll be late getting to the lab today. He feels a little guilty, but everyone has their own projects they can work on whether he's there or not, and when Cecil stirs awake and smiles brilliantly at finding him still there, Carlos finds it hard to regret staying.

They shower together, more focused on actually showering than anything else, though they still end up kissing and running their hands over each other under the warm spray. When Carlos pulls back and reaches for the shampoo, Cecil eyes him for a moment, blurts out, "Can I--" and then pauses, looking embarrassed.

Carlos looks at him fondly. "You want to wash my hair, don't you?"

It's not something Carlos has had done for him a lot--except by hairdressers, and he's never been crazy about that because it seems like such an intimate thing for a stranger to do. It's definitely better when the fingers combing through his hair and gently massaging his scalp are Cecil's, and the best thing of all is when he turns around to rinse and sees the absolutely blissed-out expression on Cecil's face. 

Back in the bedroom, Carlos sits on the bed and rubs his hair with a towel while Cecil puts together an outfit. He lays the lingerie he's picked out across the foot of the bed, and Carlos eyes it for a moment before making his own sheepish request. 

"Can I help you get dressed?"

Cecil beams at him. "That sounds really nice."

It's another new experience for Carlos, kneeling beside the bed and rolling Cecil's stockings up his legs. It's hot, of course, but it's also just really satisfying to know he's doing something nice for Cecil, not because he needs it, but just because he wants it and it's something Carlos can do.

He buttons Cecil's shirt, too, and slides his waistcoat up his arms from behind, but he figures Cecil can do a better job with his cuffs and necktie than Carlos could. While Cecil stands in front of the mirror and knots his tie, Carlos throws his clothes from yesterday back on--he'll stop off at home and change before he goes to the lab.

As Cecil stands in front of his mirror and tugs his cuffs into place, Carlos comes up behind him and leans forward to kiss his cheek. Cecil meets his eyes in the mirror. The look on his face makes Carlos's breath catch in his throat, and it's still a little overwhelming to be the focus of that much devotion, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"You look great," Carlos says softly.

"Thank you," Cecil replies warmly, smiling at him.


End file.
